eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1963 (17 June 2000)
Synopsis Lisa asks Phil what he's going to do to Dan, and urges him to "be sensible". Phil goes out and Dan asks Lisa where Phil is and if he's been avoiding her the last few days. Lisa asks if he's considered that it's HIM Phil could be avoiding. Dan wheels into the Vic a 48" screen for the football. Frank says it's great, and Peggy is furious that Frank agreed to it, and didn't consult her. Frank says everybody wants to watch the game, if they didn't show it they might as well stay closed. Jim asks Dot out to the pictures that evening. Then he starts working and sees the big screen and asks when the game is. Barry has reserved his seat in prime position, and tells Jim it's tonight. Jim slaps his forehead and regrets asking Dot out. He cries off, pretending he has a stomach bug. Dot says that Pat did express an interest. Natalie gets the letter about her job, asking her to call them. She wanders thoughtfully to work, and Ian complains about her being late. Laura invites Ian to join her at the pub watching the football, but he says he's watching it at home with a bottle of wine. Natalie phones about the job and is told that she's got it, but will have to go on a six-week training course in Scotland first. Gianni is phoning around asking about Jackie from numbers he's found in her address book. Beppe asks Sandra to stay another night. Rosa is furious and tells Beppe he can't see what she's doing and asks what effect it will have on Joe. She tells him to cheer Gianni up, so he asks him to come to the Vic to watch the match and wind up the English. They put on their football tops and make for the Vic. Phil shuts the Arches and Lisa is worried and wanders around looking for him. Mel moans to Dan that she has no-one to go shopping with, and he offers. Mel is surprised but accepts and they have a good time. When they get back to Phil's, Dan tries to kiss her but she avoids him, and she explains that she can't trust him after what he did to Phil. Dan persuades her that he had no choice and she gives in and lets him kiss her, then Lisa arrives. Mel walks off and Dan warns Lisa to keep away from Mel and not to try to turn her against him, adding that NO-ONE wants her around here. Phil arrives late and Lisa says Dan asked if he'll be at the football. Phil says yes, he's going to deal with Dan. Lisa asks if she can warn Mel and Phil says no, because she could tip him off. Peggy reserves three seats in centre stage for herself, Pat and Irene. Irene asks Terry, who has an English flag wrapped around his shoulders, which side he's supporting and announces that he has lots of German relatives. He tells her to shut up, and she says she'll cheer for the other side, to even things up. People also moan "Can't you shut them up?" about Gianni and Beppe cheering against England. Dot goes to fetch Pat to give her the other ticket and sees Jim laughing and drinking, and she's furious. Natalie is late closing up because Ian has been zealous asking her to do extra cleaning in the café. Barry comes to get her, but she tells him she will be a while. She's really fed up even before she spills a bucket of old chip fat over her clothes. She tells Mel she can't take the job because she'll be away from Barry for six weeks. Later, Mel asks Barry if he's stopped to think that he might be holding Natalie back in a job she hates. Barry is upset and goes outside and Natalie follows him. She tells him about the job at the Gazette. Barry says he wants her to be happy and there's nothing he can do to change it, so if she wants the job she should go. Phil goes to the Vic and gets Roy and Frank upstairs in the Vic. He tells them Dan set them up. Frank says he knew it, and Roy doesn't believe it. Phil says he wants to deal with this himself, and Dan will get exactly what he deserves. Phil goes back downstairs and Dan says he saved him a chair. Phil says thanks, and there are grave looks all round between Phil, Frank and Roy, and also Lisa and Mel. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Mike Reid as Frank *Tony Caunter as Roy *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Pam St. Clement as Pat *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns